The present disclosure generally relates to head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically relates to a compact HMD for mixed reality.
Conventional headsets used for presentation of content are quite bulky. And for artificial reality applications is desirable to have a light headset. The display for conventional headsets often includes one or more relatively large panels that provide image light to the eye using a somewhat bulky optical assembly. Accordingly, in order to provide a better user experience it is desirable to reduce form factor, weight, etc., of conventional displays. Moreover, it is desirable to do so in a manner that does not sacrifice brightness of content presented to the user.